parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woofster's Birthday/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Woofster's Birthday. *(Woofster's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Super Why: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Super Why!, Have You Seen Woofster?, My Puppy? *Child: He's Right There! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: Oh!, Come On In! *Woofster: (Barks Follow Me), (Singing His Birthday Song) *(Woofster Enters The Dog Door) *(Doorbell Rings) *(Door Opens) *Super Why: Oh!, Oh!, Hi!, Guests!, Ha!, Our First Guests for Woofster's Birthday Party!, Come On In!, Uh..., I'll Be Right Back!, Just Have to Put This Stuff Down and... *(Super Why Puts The Birthday Stuff Down) *Super Why: Come On!, Hey!, Since You are A Little Here Early, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Party? *Child: Yes! *Super Why: You Will?, Great!, Hey, Birthday Boy! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *Super Why: Look Who It Is!, It's..., The Birthday Boy! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *Super Why: (Laughs), Okay!, Now, I Made Up A Surprise Dance for Woofster!, Will You Do It With Me?, You Will?, Great!, (Clears Throat), Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo!, We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo!, Everybody Play!, It's Woofster's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *Woofster: (Barking Excitely) *Super Why: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Woofster: (Barks That's Right!) *Super Why: Ooh!, Speaking Of, Woofster?, Did You Ever Tell Me What Present You Want for Your Birthday? *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Woofster Stamps The Pawprint) *Super Why: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: Of Woofster's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Woofster's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: So, We'll Play Woofster's Clues to Figure Out What Present Woofster Wants for His..., (Whispers) Birthday! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: How Did He?, So Remember!, Woofster's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Woofster's Clues!, and I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Because I Want Everything Just Right for Woofster's Big Day!, Like This Pawprint Can't Be Here!, So..., Maybe We Should..., Uh... *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker and Pawprint Turns Into Confetti) *Super Why: (Laughs), That Thing is Pretty Handy!, Speaking of Handy, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Super Why: Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Wait and See! *Dory: I'm So Excited!, For Woofster's..., Birthday Party! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *Super Why: (Laughs), Hey!, Thanks, Dory!, Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party!, It's A... *Super Why and Dory: Birthday Notebook! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: Okay!, Will You Help Me With Woofster's Party Today and To Figure Out What He Wants for His Present?, You Will?, Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: To Play Woofster's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Super Why: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Super Why: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Super Why: Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Cause They're Woofster's Clues, Woofster's Clues! *Children: Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Super Why and Woofster: Woofster's Clues! *Children: Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Woofster's Clues... *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Think..., Think..., Think! *Super Why: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Woofster Jumps Into The Screen) *Super Why: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Okay!, Let's Finish Setting Up for The Birthday Party! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo!, We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo!, Everybody Play!, Cause It's Woofster's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Ooh!, Looks Like Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl Have Finished Making These..., (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes for The Party!, But Uh..., Looks Like Something's Missing!, Do You See What's Missing? *Children: Sprinkles! *Super Why: Sprinkles?, We're Missing Sprinkles!, Where? *Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl: Forgot Some Sprinkles?, Where? *Super Why: Uh..., Ooh!, Right There!, These Cupcakes Looks So Amazing! *Elastigirl: We are Just So Excited for Woofster's Big Birthday! *Woofster: (Barks Uh-Huh!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *Super Why: Me, Too! *(Music Plays) *Super Why: Oh!, Wow!, Dosen't The Backyard Look Great?, Oh!, I Know!, I Know!, It's Just So Birthday! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Super Why: Ooh!, What's This..., Invitation Doing Here?, You Know?, Woofster's Made These Birthday Invitations All By Himself!, No!, Really!, I Made It, Too!, Look! *Child: A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Super Why: No!, Really!, All By Himself!, Well, Maybe I Helped A Little Bit, You Know. *Child: No!, A Clue! *Super Why: Oh!, Oh!, A Clue!, (Whispers) A Clue to What Woofster Wants for His Birthday Present!, This is The Clue?, It Looks Like The Color... *Children: Green! *Super Why: Green!, Yeah!, My Favorite Color!, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *Super Why and Children: Notebook! *Super Why: Okay!, My Favorite Color Green!, You Know?, I Think I Need My Green Crayon for This Green Clue!, We'll Draw A Droplet Shape. A Line That Loops Around Like This!, There, The Color Green. So What Could Woofster Want..., (Whispers) For His Birthday Present, That is The Color Green?, Hmm, You Think So?, Well, Well, I Think We Need to Find 2 More of Our Clues!, Yeah!, What Do You Think?, Ooh!, I Think These Streamers Look Great!, But Those Balloons..., Hmm, You Know?, It Looks Like A Balloon is Missing from This Group!, Do You Know Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Child: A Light Blue One! *Super Why: A Light Blue One!, Yep!, A Light Blue Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Woofster: (Barks and Sings) *Super Why: Hey, Birthday Boy! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows The Noise Maker) *Super Why: (Laughs), Thanks for Helping! *Woofster: (Barks Uh-Oh!) *Super Why: Uh-Oh!, Hmm, Looks Like Something's Missing from Our Party Table Here!, Do You Know What's Missing from The Table? *Child: A Napkin! *Child: A Napkin! *Super Why: A Napkin?, Where?, Oh!, Look at That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here!, Great! *(Woofster Puts The Napkin Right Here) *Super Why: Perfect!, Thanks Alot, Birthday Boy! *Woofster: (Barks Ta-Da!) *(Super Why Blows Noise Maker) *Mr. Incredible: Oh!, Wonderful!, The Birthday Party Table is All Set! *Elastigirl: Woofster!, Do You Want to Help Us Put The Cupcakes on Each Plate for Your Friends? *Woofster: (Barks Yes!) *Super Why: Can You Help Me Pick Out Something for Woofster?, Oh!, Great!, Great!, Shh!, Psst!, Elastigirl!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Could You Keep an Eye on Woofster, Please?, Oh, Great!, Thanks!, Okay!, Ready?, Present Store!, There It Is! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) Let's Skidoo!, Don't Tell Woofster! *(Song Ends) *(Super Why Skidooing Into The Present Store) *Super Why: Wow!, I Just Love The Present Store!, Hey!, Do You Think We Can Find Something for Woofster Here?, Oh!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something from You First!, Okay?, Okay!, (Gasps), Look at These Adorable Little Toys!, Well, Which One Do You Think Woofster Would Like The Most? *Children: The Yellow Puppy! *Plex: Wonderful Choice! *Super Why: Now We Just Need Something for Me to Give to Woofster!, Oh!, Look Over Here! *(Super Why looks at The little sea turtle) *Super Why: Do You See That?, Is That A Green Turtle With A Brown Shell? *Plex: Why, Yes!, His Name is Squirt! *Super Why: Squirt!, Hey!, Do You Think Woofster Would Like His Present?, Okay!, That Would Be Woofster's Present for Me! *Plex: Wonderful!, Here You Go!, 1 Yellow Spotted Puppy, and 1 Squirt Turtle! *Super Why: Thank You, Plex!, You Know?, I Just Love The Present Store!, Bye! *(Super Why Skidooing Back Home) *Super Why: Okay!, Let's Go See How Woofster's Doing! *(Music Playing) *Super Why: Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Super Why: Oh!, You..., You..., You Don't Wanna Play Musical Chairs?, Oh!, But It's Woofster's Birthday and... *Child: It's A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Super Why: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where is It? *Child: It's Right There! *Super Why: It's Right There!, I Mean..., Yeah!, It's Right There!, I'm Cool!, Our Second Clue is Right Here in Front of Us!, and It's A..., A..., What is This? Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts